


Lightweight

by thanku4urlove



Series: Christmas Advent 2016 [10]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Party, Dance-Offs, Drinking, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, other Johnny's boys make guest appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Yamada learns the dangers of drinking at JE's annual Christmas party.





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an advent calendar challenge I did in December in 2016 as a lead-up to Christmas. The word for this one was "eggnog".

Johnny’s Entertainment had two Christmas parties. The first one happened on a weekend, beginning in the middle of the day and lasting until early evening, with everyone in the agency invited. It was mostly family friendly fun, where the juniors got to interact with their favorite senpai and eat Christmas cookies. It was a good time, if not a little tame.

Then there was the second one. It was an adults only party, and it that where the real fun happened. The age restriction was due to the presence of alcohol, and because it ran as late into the night as they wanted it to go. Johnny was only really there for twenty minutes before declaring that he needed to go to bed and wishing them all well, so there wasn’t any danger of being embarrassing in front of the boss. Only in front of peers.

Yamada didn’t like to drink at these parties, enjoying instead to watch others as they stumbled around, trying to pin the beard on the Santa--who was just a picture of Johnny that Ninomiya printed out and taped to the wall--and hitting on each other. Usually, it was just a fun time with his friends and others that he respected. This time though, he was nervous. He was attending the party with someone. He had a date.

He knew he shouldn’t be so anxious about it. His date was just Yuto, someone he’d crushed on behind the scenes for a few years and had been friends with for even longer. Not much about their relationship had even changed, except now they would occasionally hold hands, or Yuto would kiss his forehead. Yamada liked him a lot, two years of affection having built up around his perception of Yuto, but now that their relationship had changed, anything complimentary or affectionate was suddenly incredibly hard to say aloud. The whole thing was painfully new, only having been about a week or so since confessions occurred, so Yamada didn’t know what would happen when they showed up with their arms around each other.

In truth, not much happened. Kis-my-ft2 let out a round of “I knew it!”s, and the news spread, a few people coming up to them with congratulations and such, but the majority of the agency weren’t even surprised. A cup of eggnog was passed around to everyone, and the event commenced.

“So, what do you want to do?” Yuto asked him, smiling a little and rubbing his thumb over Yamada’s own as they stood there together. He looked great in his black slacks and a white button-up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, but Yamada was trying his hardest not to stare. “I heard Kamenashi was trying to organize a dance battle; I bet you would win.”

The flattery made Yamada smile and look down, shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay.” He wasn’t in the mood to embarrass himself in front of the whole agency tonight, feeling as though he did enough embarrassing stunts on television. It was nice to have a break from it all in his personal life. “I wouldn’t mind watching though.”

“Sure!” Yuto beamed, and they walked up to the congregated crowd, the contestants lined up behind an upside-down Twister mat. Yabu was among them, and all of the group made sure to cheer for him, Takaki’s voice loud in Yamada’s ear. Ohno came out on top, though Fujigaya and his hip rolls had given him a run for his money. The two of them found a good amount of their group mates standing near the dessert table, Daiki giggling about something and Yabu still looking out of breath, Yamada about to comment on the results of the dance-off when Inoo’s shout of “butt!” rang through the room. Yamada looked down at the eggnog in his hand.

Tackey and Tsubasa were very open about their relationship throughout the agency, and it had become a standing tradition that whenever one of them couldn’t keep their hands to themselves during their Christmas festivities, somebody called it out and everyone took a drink. Usually Yamada just ignored the call, but this time enough nerves were buzzing in his stomach to make the alcoholic beverage seem quite appealing, and he downed a mouthful.

The drink had the desired effect as the night wore on, Yamada feeling more comfortable as he observed the festivities, one arm securely around Yuto’s bicep. Things didn’t really get riled up until the Twister mat began being used for it’s intended purpose, and by the end of the game most of TOKIO had lost as least some of their clothing. Then Kanjani8 proposed a game of spin the bottle, and it turned into a blur from there.

Yamada didn’t remember going home, but he was in his bed when he woke up, groaning as soon as the sunlight hit his eyes. He stumbled to his feet when he felt he could, walking out into his living room in a pair of sweatpants. He needed coffee.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Came a happy observation, Yamada looking over to see none other than his boyfriend, sitting in his living room with a smile on his face. “Good morning.”

Yamada flushed. He was barely dressed and knew he looked like a mess, hurrying into the kitchen. Unfortunately, Yuto followed him.

“You really can’t hold your liquor.” Yuto told him, an amused lilt in his voice. Yamada’s blood ran cold instantly.

“What… What did I do?” He had to ask, turning the coffee maker on. His head was pounding, but if it was from his hangover or from his newfound embarrassment, he couldn’t tell.

“Well, the first thing you did was pour your heart out to Koichi. Told him how ‘beautiful of a man’ you thought he was.”

Yamada turned to Yuto, his mouth falling open in disbelief.

“No. I didn’t.”

“You did.” Yuto affirmed with a nod, and Yamada buried his face in his hands. Yuto chuckled, pulling Yamada in for a hug.

“Why do I have a feeling that isn’t the worst of it?” Yamada muttered, his voice muffled against Yuto’s chest. His boyfriend just laughed again, running his hands up and down Yamada’s arms comfortingly.

“Well… I was about to be jealous, honestly, but then you turned and told me how much you liked my face. And my butt. And a few other things. Tsuyoshi thought it was sweet.”

Yamada couldn’t do anything but stand there in silent mortification, glad now that his face was out of Yuto’s sight.

“I’m sorry.” He finally murmured, and he felt Yuto’s lips press against the top of his head.

“No, I liked it.” He answered, pulling back so that Yamada was arm’s length from him. “You’ve been a little distant since we started dating, so I was nervous that I’d done something wrong. It’s nice to know that you think the scar on my lip is sexy.”

Yamada almost felt like apologizing again. He didn’t know his nerves had caused a distance between them, and now it just felt silly. He grinned a little, willing his blush to fade down. It didn’t.

“Well… It is sexy.” He admitted, and Yuto chuckled.

“So are you.” He said, and Yamada’s entire body felt like it was heating up.

“You’re just saying that because I don’t have a shirt on.” He grumbled, turning away to fill his mug, stopped when Yuto’s arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Maybe. That stop it from being true.” His voice was teasing, a light kiss landing on Yamada’s cheek before Yuto was gone, retreating back into the living room. Yamada simply stood for a moment, the warmth of the kiss spreading throughout his entire body and making him feel as though he was glowing. Smiling a little, he poured himself the cup of coffee and began making his way to the living room. He’d always pegged being a lightweight as a bad thing, but maybe it did have its advantages after all.


End file.
